Home
by R.A.Gallagher
Summary: It is said that Home is where the heart is. So where does John's heart lie? A series of five 221Bs about John's progression from having no home, to calling 221B Home, to eventually realizing his Home is not a place, but a person, and then some of the in betweens. John-centric, obviously. Slight JohnLock hintage if you squint, but more friendship. Beware Reichenbach angst!
1. A Promise

**It's day 3 of Sherlock Holmes Week! Which means another post; the beginning of a new fanfic. Yay! This was originally only going to be only one 221B, inspired by So Cold by Ben Cocks feat. Nikisha Reyes-Pile, to somewhat vent about my Reichenbach feels (will never get over Reichenbach). Then, everything changed when the plot bunnies attacked. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Really, I don't. Trust me on this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nothing feels like Home. Nothing has for a long time.

He struggles with the feeling of something missing, stuck in the limbo that is "nothing happens to me." He wanders this limbo as a broken man, stripped bare by the war and left with nothing but a gunshot wound, a psychosomatic limp, and nightmares.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?"

Those eyes. Oh, those eyes. Their cold calculation cuts into "nothing happens to me" and begin to rip it away, revealing a flicker. The possible promise of…something.

On the outside he is defensive, every inch the military man with trust issues. On the inside, however, he is reaching out to this newness and intrigue that hides so much beneath.

Words flow as the stranger deduces to his heart's content. The other quickly responds as a reaction, pulling him into the beginning of something strange and wonderful.

"We don't know a thing about each other. I don't know where we're meeting. I don't even know you're name."

More deductions, all of which are true. Another flicker. The promise solidifies.

"The name's Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221B Baker Street."

There it is again, that intriguing and life-changing promise, stronger than ever before. That promise if one of danger, of excitement, of Home. And it beckons.

* * *

**And so another one begins...And remember, reviews make people happy. Very happy. And they keep us writers motivated. So let me know what you think by clicking the little button below...**

**~R.A.G.**


	2. Never Boring

**Here's part 2! Now, most of the 221Bs in this fanfic will either be serious or contain some (or lots) of angst, but this one I had a bit of fun with. I couldn't help it. I just had to throw something funny in here, especially considering what will be in the next one...Anyway, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sherlock nor do I make a profit from my fanfictions. Never have and never will, unless I magically turn into Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, or the one who started it all, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

Home is where John has watched Sherlock solve many cases. Home is where John has found unpleasant things, like questionable experiments and body parts in the fridge. Home is where the crime-solving duo have collapsed into fits of elated giggles, high off the thrill of a completed case. It is now also the place where John has come upon something dangerous and very unpredictable, but not surprising in the least.

The sound of gunshots was the first sign that something was up.

"Bored."

John races up the stairs.

"Bored!"

Sherlock's voice, louder than usual. The second sign.

"BORED!"

"What the HELL are you doing?"

John enters the flat, greeted by the sight of a bored Sherlock, agitated and twitchy, firing a gun at the wall. Maybe Home wasn't as safe as John though it to be.

John takes the gun and unloads it as Sherlock complains about the lack of interesting cases worth his time and genius. The army doctor sets the gun down and stares at the wall. The sight of the bullet holes in the smiley face is so ridiculous that he begins to laugh to himself.

Home sweet home, no matter what strange or outright ridiculous things occurred within the flat. And, no matter what Sherlock may think or say, it was never, ever boring.

* * *

**Bored Sherlock O.O I had so much fun writing this one! Please review and look out for the next segment that will be posted tomorrow. And be warned, angst is on the way.**

**~R.A.G.**


	3. This House No Longer Feels Like Home

**OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY! I know this was supposed to be posted yesterday for Day 6 of Sherlock Holmes Week, but I unexpectedly lost access to my computer on Saturday. I couldn't type or post anything at all. Again, I'm so terribly sorry!**

**And so, here is the angsty one full of Reichenbach feels that started this whole fanfic mini series. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Why even bother asking? I so very obviously don't own it. I'm nowhere near the talent of the incredible creators. *bows down* I am not worthy!**

* * *

221B Baker Street; what was once his Home. It no longer feels that way, though, not since…

"_Goodbye, John."_

"_No, don't…SHERLOCK!"_

He's avoided it since that day, until now. Any feeling of Home it used to contain is gone, and he can't stand it. Everything looks the same, but it isn't. It's missing something. Something so distinctly Sher-

No. He can't even bear to think the name. It's too painful. Just like it's too painful to be standing here. He can't think, can't move, can't breathe.

He doesn't know why he's come back. It's been 3 years of "nothing happens to me." Except, it's worse than before. It's not just "nothing happens to me" but "nothing happens to me because he's-"

No. he refuses to even think the words. So, why now? It's still the same as when…It's not Home, not anymore. And yet, something still pulled him here on this particular day.

He turns to leave, tears threatening to spill from his exhausted eyes once again, and stops dead in his tracks. He sees something he hadn't noticed before. Suddenly, the flat begins to regain a bit of what it had lost. It begins to feel…like Home again.

A black wool trench coat and a navy blue scarf are hanging on the back of the door labeled 221B. He's back.

* * *

**What did you think? Was it angsty enough for you? Let me know what you think by leaving a review x3. And yes, it will get happier, as long as you read the next segments. And there will be just a bit more angst first.**

**~R.A.G.**


	4. Reunion

**And here's part two of what was missed on Saturday (again, so very sorry!). Now that I've made up for and concluded Day 6, I shall now hurriedly finish Day 7 and hope that I get it posted in time. *crosses fingers* Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. Period. The end.**

* * *

His knees go weak. Once again, he can't move, can't breathe. His mind whirs with thoughts of-_SherlockSherlockSherlockSher lock. _It's too much.

"You…you were-"

He still can't say it. He's still too afraid of it being reality-_notrealityanymorehe'sherenowhe'sstillaliverighthe'sbackright?_

Those impossible eyes just look at him and he tries so hard to avoid them. Tries so hard not to believe for fear of it all being his imagination-_Imustbegoingcrazyhe'sdeadhediedbuthe'sherenowhe'salivehowcanthisbeImustbegoi ngcrazy. _But he looks anyway, and becomes lost in them. Oh those eyes, those once dull and lifeless eyes, are now alive again. It all comes crashing down on him them; all of the pain, sorrow, loneliness, despair, and regret. The shock, denial, and confusion. Even the return of that spark of childish hope that wished for-

"_One more miracle, Sherlock, for me. Don't be…dead."_

And it **hurts.**

His fist flies out, connecting with an impossibly high cheekbone.

**"You left."**

John then pulls the other into a hug, clinging to him as if his life depends on it. And it does.

"You are real, aren't you? You won't leave me again, right? Oh God, please just say something, tell me this is real."

Fear is evident in the soldier's voice and so the other nods his head and hugs him back.

"This is real. I'm not dead. I'm not leaving again."

"You'll be here?"

"Yes, I will be."

* * *

**Reviews are love! (or something like that...).**

**~R.A.G.**


	5. Home Is Where The Heart Is

_**Again, I'm so SO sorry this, too, is late, but losing access to my computer for most of the weekend completely threw me off track . But here, it is. The last one is finally here. Enjoy!**  
_

_**DISCLAIMER: I. Do. Not. Own.**_

* * *

_"You'll be here?"_

_ "Yes, I will be."_

John walks out then, out of 221B and away from Sherlock. But he is coming back. He will always come back. He just needs some time alone. Time to think.

He's angry. Very angry. How could he? How could he die and leave him behind and then suddenly come back three years later? That just isn't possible. And yet, it happened. He's back and most definitely not dead. And that makes him happy. Very happy.

He thought he had lost everything that day. He thought his life had ended too when the consulting detective landed on the pavement. He thought he had lost Home, that thing he had been searching for his whole life and then finally found when he moved into 221B.

But Sherlock is back. His Home is back. All John wants, and has wanted for the past three years, is to go back Home. So he does.

"This does not make everything okay. But, it will be. Just…just don't leave me again. Ever.

"Never again."

He hadn't realized it until now, but his Home is not a place, but a person. His Home was never 221B or wherever he was staying. Home is where the heart is and, from the very beginning, Home had been Sherlock. And it always will be.

* * *

**That's it. Home is done, finished. The end. And so is the first annual Sherlock Holmes Week. YAY! I actually finished two fanfics...I'm so proud of myself! I really hope this hasn't been too horrible. This is only my second Sherlock fanfic and a format challenge (or whatever you want to call it) at that. Please, if anything at all seems too OOC or anything, or if there are any typos, PLEASE let me know. I want to fix anything I screwed up. Also, I apologize if this last segment was not my best, but it was a bit rushed because I was trying to meet the midnight deadline, which I unfortunately did not make. I will probably end up rewriting it at some point if it seems too bad. Anyway, thank you so much for sticking around and actually reading this all the way through and please review!**

**~R.A.G.**


End file.
